


Прямой в голову

by Rashiro



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Teenagers, Volleyball, Yachi Hitoka-centric, Yachi Volleyball Player
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23215003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rashiro/pseuds/Rashiro
Summary: Из общего у Ячи с Кагеямой разве что волейбол — да и то если Ячи останется в клубе. А Кагеяма и вовсе в её сторону не смотрит. Чувства — это так сложно и больно! Особенно если все проблемы выдумала себе сама.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Прямой в голову

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - Вэл.
> 
> Написано для WTF Heartaches 2020.
> 
> **Публикация на других ресурсах без разрешения автора категорически запрещена в любом виде. Тексты размещены на ао3, фикбуке, хогсе и дайри. Если вы видите их где-то ещё, пожалуйста, сообщите мне об этом или попросите администрацию удалить. Спасибо ^^**

Колени саднят, руки не поднимаются, а спину вообще хочется не чувствовать — настолько она болит. Ячи устало вздыхает и вытирает пот со лба: наконец-то закончилась первая тренировка.

— Ты молодец, — улыбается Мичимия и треплет Ячи по волосам. — Только мяча не бойся.

— Он не кусается, — добавляет возникшая за плечом Мичимии Айхара, чуть наклоняется к Ячи и подмигивает: — А синяки свести мы поможем.

Девочки из команды очень, очень хорошие: помогают Ячи буквально на каждом шагу, объясняют все основы, все действия. Ни единой мелочи не оставят без внимания. И Ячи, которая раньше и представить себя не могла на волейбольной площадке, с каждой тренировкой чувствует себя немного увереннее.

Но всё же не настолько уверенно, как тот парень, которого она как-то видела тренирующимся в школьном спортзале. Точно из волейбольной команды, точно много занимался раньше, точно успешный игрок. И такой красивый... Аж дух захватывает!

Девочки из класса пару раз упоминали о нём — о Кагеяме из волейбольного клуба, но после разговоров о внешности неизменно шли разговоры об ужасном, пугающем характере. Собственно, после этого Ячи стоило бы и забыть о нём, вот только из мыслей Кагеяма из волейбольного ну никак не хочет уходить.

Ячи с трудом принимает подачу Мичимии — довольно сильную — и думает: а каково это — играть против Кагеямы? Насколько сильнее его подачи? Насколько он хорош как связующий? Ячи знает про Кагеяму уже довольно много: Мичимия дружит с капитаном мужской команды Савамурой, и у неё легко можно выведать информацию про волейбольный клуб — достаточно спросить что-то ненавязчивое, а потом ловко съехать на нужную тему.

Наверное, подобное можно узнать и у других, но Ячи боится. Только с капитаном собственной команды она чувствует себя спокойно — та ей как старшая сестра: всегда поможет, подскажет. Расскажет про Кагеяму.

Ячи фыркает и пропускает мяч.

— Хитока, не расслабляйся, ещё пять подач! — кричит ей Мичимия с другого конца зала, и Ячи кивает, сосредотачиваясь.

После каждой тренировки она — как выжатый лимон. Девочки хвалят её, но Ячи чувствует, насколько ещё не вписывается. После каждой тренировки Ячи думает, что волейбол не для неё. Слишком слабая, слишком мнительная. Слишком многого боится. Как будто мяч может раскроить ей череп...

Ячи чувствует, что её жалеют: подачи не такие сильные, но и с ними она не может справиться как следует. Шутка ли, принять всего одну из десяти, да и то — самую неудачную и слабую.

Очень хочется всё бросить, тем более и мама неодобрительно смотрит на её новое увлечение.

И Ячи решает — завтра. Завтра она скажет Мичимии, что бросает клуб.

Подхватывает сумку и выходит на улицу. Она снова осталась последней — пыталась научиться не бояться мяча, но даже стена кажется ей непобедимым соперником.

Ячи полностью погружена в собственные мысли и не видит ничего вокруг, поэтому, когда оказывается на земле от сильного толчка в бок, только и находит в себе силы сказать:

— Ой.

— Прости, прости, прости! — на неё бросается рыжий вихрь: помогает подняться, отряхнуться. Вручает выпавшую из рук сумку. — С тобой всё в порядке?

— Кажется, да, — отвечает Ячи и испуганно охает: за рыжим парнем возвышается недовольный Кагеяма.

— Я — Хината, Хината Шоё. А ты же Ячи-сан из волейбольного, да?

Ячи рассеянно кивает, не сводя взгляда с Кагеямы.

— А этот злыдень — Кагеяма, — продолжает Хината. — Он вроде ничего, но... — тут он наклоняется прямо к уху Ячи, отчего та вздрагивает испуганно, и шепчет заговорщически: — Характер у него отвратительный.

— Придурок, — фыркает Кагеяма. — Я всё ещё тут и слышу тебя.

— Как будто сам не знаешь, — смеётся Хината и с лёгкостью уворачивается от удара сумкой. Прячется у Ячи за спиной и продолжает: — Ты так поздно. Тренировалась одна, да? Мы тоже — хотим стать как можно лучше!

Ячи кивает снова. Ей хочется поскорее сбежать от слишком шумного Хинаты и от Кагеямы, одно присутствие которого вселяет в неё страх — он одновременно и классный, и пугающий. Как вообще можно таким быть?!

— Тебе в какую сторону? Мы тебя проводим, девушкам опасно ходить одним в такое время. Могу даже подвезти, — Хината кивает на багажник потрёпанного велосипеда.

— Н-не нужно, — лепечет Ячи и мотает головой так, что волосы окончательно выбиваются из хвостика. — Тут недалеко.

Меньше всего она хотела бы познакомиться с Кагеямой в таком виде: красная, мокрая, растрёпанная... Впрочем, тому явно нет до неё дела: стоит с отсутствующим видом, смотрит в сторону. Наверное, ему нравится только волейбол. А такие, как Ячи, его не интересуют.

Она вообще мало кого интересует. Тем более такая, как сейчас.

По Кагеяме не скажешь, что он только что с тренировки: волосы лежат небрежно, а не торчат в разные стороны нелепыми мокрыми прядями, на щеках лёгкий румянец, а не красное зарево. Даже спортивная куртка сидит на нём идеально, Ячи же в своей просто тонет.

— Ну так что, куда тебе? — Хината заглядывает ей в лицо, он слишком близко, и Ячи чувствует, что в очередной раз заливается краской. Она не привыкла, что парень может находиться так близко. Это... Смущает.

— К остановке.

— Отлично, я как раз мимо неё проезжаю. Мы проводим, — он оборачивается к Кагеяме и тут же хмурит брови — того нет на месте. — Эй, Кагеяма, ты куда? Стой!

— Мне в другую сторону, пока, — бросает тот, даже не обернувшись.

— Грубиян, — припечатывает Хината. — Садись, Ячи-сан.

Ячи чувствует себя странно, но Хината, кажется, и не слышит её отказа: забирает сумку, садится на сидение и ждёт, когда она займёт багажник.

Ездить на велосипеде вдвоём — очень романтично, по крайней мере в сёдзё-манге это всегда выглядит именно так, но Ячи сама не проверяла. Вот только сейчас сердце почему-то не заходится в бешеном ритме, а в животе не порхают бабочки. Даже ладони не потеют. Ячи просто немного — да что там немного! — ей очень и очень неловко, но под ожидающим взглядом она садится боком и растерянно оглядывается — за что держаться-то?

— О, ты ни с кем раньше не ездила? Держись за меня покрепче, а то свалишься.

Ячи осторожно комкает пальцами чужую куртку и радуется тому, что сидит на велосипеде Хинаты, — если бы это был Кагеяма, она бы и на шаг не смогла бы сдвинуться, не то что сесть на багажник! Вот там были бы и бабочки, и потные ладони — весь комплект.

А тут просто... Просто неловко, да и то только потому, что для Ячи это впервые.

Интересно, а у Кагеямы есть велосипед?

***

Ячи разглаживает на покрывале волейбольную форму и любуется ею. Наконец-то она во всех смыслах в команде — и телом, и духом, без всяких колебаний. Наконец-то чувствует себя важной и полезной! Ну и что с того, что мама не очень-то и одобряет... Точнее, уже одобряет — после произошедшего сегодня уж точно относится положительно.

За сегодняшний вечер всё ещё немного стыдно: Ячи никогда так быстро не бегала по улицам, никогда не кричала в метро и уж тем более никогда не ставила маму перед фактом собственного решения. Слишком волнительно, слишком стеснительно, а последнее и вовсе чистой воды наглость.

Вот только рядом с Хинатой всё это было само собой разумеющимся. Ячи бы влюбилась в него, наверняка бы влюбилась! Но даже в мыслях карие глаза моментально заменяются на синие, волосы стремительно темнеют, а широкая улыбка гаснет на глазах.

«Чувства — это ужасно сложно!» — решает Ячи и, смахнув несуществующую пылинку с формы, начинает складывать её. Она подумает об этом в следующий раз, ведь завтра с самого раннего утра — тренировка, нечего забивать голову.

Но заснуть так просто не получается: Ячи в очередной раз проматывает в мыслях прошедший день — слишком многое произошло, слишком сложно сразу всё понять и принять.

Пусть она уже несколько раз ходила — ездила на багажнике — до остановки с Хинатой, но бабочки появляются только на те несколько минут, когда она видит Кагеяму. Неважно, как он выглядит — уставшим, недовольным, — Ячи всё равно не может отвести от него взгляд.

Вот только сама она, кажется, совсем не представляет для него никакого интереса — интерес загорается в глазах Кагеямы лишь при упоминании волейбола.

Ячи часто ловит себя на мысли, что ей хочется увидеть его на площадке — во время игры. Но до официальных ещё слишком далеко, а на тренировочные с другими школами... Ячи даже не представляет, что решится туда напроситься. Страшно!

Остаются только школьные тренировки.

Можно просто подойти к залу и заглянуть в открытую дверь — это же так просто. Многие так делают: Ячи сама видела, как девочки из её класса смотрели на тренировки баскетбольного клуба. Она даже ходила один раз с ними — чисто за компанию.

Но на волейбольный клуб смотреть никто не ходит, а идти одной — для Ячи слишком большое испытание. Даже позови её Хината, она бы отказалась — нашла бы причину.

Ячи не любит, когда слишком много внимания направлено на неё одну, а ведь так и будет. Девушка, пришедшая посмотреть на тренировку, моментально записывается в поклонницы кого-то из игроков — тут уж ничего не поделаешь. Раскрывать свои чувства раньше времени — да и раскрывать их вообще — Ячи не хочет.

Вот только с нестерпимым желанием ничего не поделаешь — мысли пойти и всё же взглянуть хотя бы одним глазком её никак не оставляют.

В итоге она поддается. И быстро понимает, что идея посмотреть на Кагеяму во время тренировки изначально была не самой отличной. А уж когда Ячи ловит его подачу лицом, становится и вовсе ужасной.

Ещё ужаснее, когда вокруг суетится столько высоких парней. Она бы сбежала сразу же, вот только менеджер — Шимизу-сан — её не отпустила: заставила сидеть в зале и держать у лица лёд.

Наверное, быть менеджером тоже неплохо — не так опасно, как быть в команде, хотя от вот таких неожиданных подач никто не застрахован. Наверное, Ячи бы сработалась с Шимизу-сан — она очень милая и хорошая. Наверное, Ячи бы привыкла быть постоянно в окружении парней. И Кагеямы.

От этой мысли сердце заходится в бешеном ритме, и Ячи утыкается горящим лицом в подушку.

Если бы она стала менеджером мужской волейбольной команды, то видела бы Кагеяму каждый день. Ездила бы с ним в лагеря, может, даже сидела бы рядом с ним в автобусе. Может, он бы мог во сне положить ей голову на плечо.

Нет, нет, нет!

Ячи сильнее зарывается в подушку и гонит от себя смущающие и слишком смелые мысли. Такому никогда не бывать! Кто она, а кто Кагеяма... Да и момент уже упущен.

Но хоть она и в совершенно другом клубе, вечером она видит Кагеяму на пять минут перед тем, как уйти дальше с Хинатой. Ей хватает брошенного вскользь «пока», хватает пары равнодушных взглядов, хватает просто видеть Кагеяму ненадолго.

Как жаль, что они не живут рядом, — тогда могли бы ходить домой вместе. Но это было бы слишком много для Ячи.

Можно довольствоваться малым. Нужно.

***

— Как синяк? — Хината выглядит встревоженным, когда заходит к ней в класс на большом перерыве. Кагеяма маячит у дверей, всё такой же непробиваемый и угрюмый.

— Всё в порядке, — отвечает Ячи. — Почти не видно, мама помогла замазать.

— Отлично! — сияет Хината и оборачивается к двери: — Кагеяма, не бойся, Ячи-сан не будет тебя бить, она не сердится!

Ячи хочет провалиться сквозь землю: когда это она вообще говорила, что хочет ударить Кагеяму?! Он ведь не специально попал в неё...

— Я и не боюсь, — рычит Кагеяма, в одно мгновение оказываясь рядом. Он трясёт Хинату за воротник гакурана, а тот смеётся и вырывается.

— Всё в порядке, честно, — Ячи пытается хоть как-то разнять их, но даже находиться рядом — страшно. — Мне уже не больно.

Кагеяма смотрит на неё пристально — так, что Ячи хочет спрятаться под парту, уж очень непривычно подобное внимание.

— Из... Извини ещё раз, — выталкивает из себя Кагеяма, и кончики ушей у него заливаются красным.

Ячи хочет улыбнуться, сказать ещё раз, что всё в порядке, но молчит и чувствует, как краснеет сама.

— О, всё отлично, — улыбается Хината. — Я рад, что теперь всё хорошо и никто не сердится. Ячи-сан, хочешь пообедать с нами? На улице, мы как раз туда шли? — он помахивает перед ней бенто, упакованным в милую салфетку с зайчиками. — Или ты уже договорилась с подругами?

«Это будет ещё более неловко, чем сейчас», — мелькает в голове у Ячи, она очень хотела бы согласиться, если бы это так не пугало её.

Довольствоваться малым. Отказаться.

— Нет, — произносит Ячи быстрее, чем успевает подумать. — То есть про подруг нет. То есть про обед. — Она теряется и замолкает, окончательно покраснев. Как же всё запуталось.

Хината всё понимает по-своему и по-своему же решает за неё.

— У тебя бенто с собой или в кафетерий зайдём вместе с Кагеямой?

Ячи мотает головой и лезет в сумку — с собой. Но она была бы не против зайти в кафетерий, если бы это означало побыть на пару минут подольше рядом с Кагеямой. Мечты, мечты.

Ей очень неловко, что все в классе видят, как она уходит на обед сразу с двумя парнями. Еще более неловко, что все слышат их разговор. И уж совсем неловко представить, какие вопросы за всем этим последуют.

Они идут с Хинатой вдвоём, Кагеяма отлучается в кафетерий один — отказывается от компании. «Пока будем ходить, все места займут». Ячи от этого и немного обидно, но в то же время она чувствует облегчение — ей пока тяжело даётся компания Кагеямы, наблюдать за ним с расстояния намного проще. Не так волнительно.

На улице тепло и солнечно, Хината расстилает свой гакуран, чтобы Ячи могла сесть. Садится рядом сам и беззаботно болтает о всякой ерунде: о том, что его сестра, Нацу, вчера разрисовала ему лицо, когда он заснул. О том, что чуть не проспал утреннюю тренировку и гнал как бешеный, чтобы успеть раньше Кагеямы. О том, что тесты на носу, а он ничего не знает и боится завалить все до единого.

Ячи хихикает над историей с Нацу, делится тем, что и сама с трудом просыпается на утренние тренировки с Мичимией — больше никто там не появляется, — и предлагает помочь с тестами.

— И мне тоже, — раздаётся голос за их спинами.

Кагеяма подходит неслышно и совершенно невозмутимо садится рядом с Ячи, задевая полой гакурана её юбку, достаёт из пакета булочки и клубничное молоко. А у Ячи сердце заходится в заполошном ритме. «Что? Как? Он же должен был сесть рядом с Хинатой, не со мной!»

— Ты долго, — фыркает Хината. — Заблудился? И Ячи-сан предлагала помочь мне, а не тебе!

— Тебе будет сложно объяснять двоим? — спрашивает Кагеяма и наклоняется к Ячи, нарушая её личное пространство так просто, словно они уже сто лет знакомы.

— Н-нет, всё н-нормально.

Наверняка покраснела — щёки горят, даже пылают, а в голове ни единой связной мысли. Зря она согласилась обедать с ними — теперь и кусок в горло не полезет.

— Вот и отлично, — говорит Кагеяма и откусывает от булочки.

— Нельзя красть личных репетиторов, Бакагеяма!

— Она не принадлежит только тебе, — отвечает Кагеяма с набитым ртом, а потом смешно хлюпает трубочкой от молока.

— Жадина.

Ячи не хочет, чтобы они ссорились, но сделать ничего не может: сидит между двух огней и сжимает в руках узелок с бенто.

— Ты не голодная? — спрашивает Кагеяма, перегнувшись через неё, и утаскивает из бенто Хинаты онигири.

Это ещё хуже, чем просто сидеть рядом: тепло ощущается голыми коленками, а в приятном травяном запахе шампуня можно захлебнуться. Ячи задерживает дыхание и замирает. Коротко облизывает враз пересохшие губы и борется с желанием наклониться чуть-чуть вперёд — стать немного ближе.

Когда Кагеяма возвращается на своё место, Ячи всё ещё не может нормально дышать.

— Что? Куда? Верни сейчас же! — кричит Хината и тоже перегибается через Ячи, чтобы вернуть пропажу.

Сейчас намного проще, нужно лишь отклониться назад и крепче сжать бенто, чтобы не упало на землю.

— Я могу поделиться, — тихо говорит Ячи.

— Но ты же останешься голодной, — возражает Хината.

— Я сделала слишком много, — качает головой Ячи. — Столько не смогу съесть. Честно-честно!

Она разворачивает узелок и открывает крышку: она вчера действительно увлеклась — представляла, что делает бенто для Кагеямы. И именно поэтому оно получилось красивым, вкусным и дико калорийным. Тут не только ей много, тут на пять таких, как она, хватит.

— Вкусно, — оценивает Кагеяма, который не дожидается разрешения или ещё какого-то знака — просто берёт и ест.

С другой стороны возмущается Хината, но Ячи не слушает его: всё её внимание направлено на Кагеяму. Это же какое-то невероятное совпадение, что он ест бенто, которое она для него же и готовила! Пусть и не ждала исполнения этой маленькой мечты, но сейчас, именно сейчас готова кричать от радости.

И надеется, что этот обед не последний. Может, в следующий раз она наберётся храбрости и предложит сделать для Кагеямы личное бенто? Раз уж ему понравилось.

***

Кажется, проводить время с Хинатой и Кагеямой входит у Ячи в привычку. На большом перерыве, во время совместного обеда, она занимается с ними английским: с переменным успехом — других таких же оболтусов найти сложно. Иногда Ячи думает, что они специально над ней издеваются — нельзя сразу же забыть то, что только что учил! Или можно?

У них обоих нет чувства личного пространства или хоть какой-то элементарной этики. Впрочем, Ячи честно пытается привыкнуть, и это даже получается — с Хинатой. Друг — это просто друг, ничего такого. Она с лёгкостью может похлопать его по плечу или отправить совершенно дурацкую картинку в Лайне.

С Кагеямой сложнее.

Страх, что её чувства раскроются, поглощает Ячи с головой. Она боится лишний раз обратиться к нему, что-то рассказать первой. К слову, телефонами они так и не обменялись.

Сидеть рядом — пытка. Есть в его присутствии — невозможно, и Ячи всегда приходит домой дико голодной. А уж сколько раз она заливалась краской при случайном касании... Ячи сбивается на третьем десятке.

Ходить вместе с Хинатой до остановки входит у Ячи в привычку. Они даже ждут друг друга, если кто-то из них задерживается на тренировке.

Кагеяма с ними не ходит, ему совершенно в другую сторону. Он показывается на пару минут, ждёт, пока Хината отстегнёт велосипед и усадит Ячи на багажник, бросает пару слов на прощание и уходит. Или не ждёт и уходит сразу. Но обязательно появляется в поле зрения.

«Грубиян, — говорит про него Хината. — С девушками так не обращаются». Но Ячи всё равно, она уже привыкла. Вот если бы Кагеяма вдруг стал внимательным и романтичным — сбежала бы первая.

Ячи привычно останавливается у велосипедной стоянки и поправляет сумку — она сегодня задержалась, но Хината ещё не писал, а значит, они с Кагеямой в зале. Наверное, ничего страшного, если она подождёт их там? На улице всё же немного прохладно.

У спортзала тихо, только слышны резкие удары мяча об пол. Странно. Обычно если там Хината, то его крики слышны издалека. Неужели они уже ушли, а в зале остался кто-то другой?

«Я только загляну и сразу домой», — думает Ячи, топчась у двери.

И испуганно отскакивает, когда мяч рикошетит прямо в порог.

— Ой.

Кое-что ей это напоминает. И хорошо, что в этот раз не в лицо.

— Извини, Ячи-сан, — Кагеяма стоит очень близко: мокрый, взъерошенный, уставший. И бесконечно виноватый. — Я не хотел.

Конечно, он не хотел. Ячи, как всегда, сама во всём виновата: пришла, никого не предупредив, встала молча у дверей. Нет бы написать. Хотя телефонами они с Кагеямой так и не обменялись — но хочется же! — а Хинаты здесь нет. Но можно было позвать, а не тихушничать, правда, при одной мысли об этом в горле встаёт такой комок, что даже дышать трудно.

Кагеяма выглядит просто великолепно, когда стоит на площадке.

Ячи в сравнении с ним — жалкий цыплёнок.

— А... А где Хината?

— Его сестра заболела, он ушёл после уроков, — равнодушно пожимает плечами Кагеяма и подбирает мяч. — Без него неудобно.

Это был намёк? Ячи вскидывает голову и всматривается в невозмутимого Кагеяму: тот же совсем не умеет в намёки — прямой и простой. Тогда что это? Просто факт? Но зачем озвучивать? Вещь-то очевидная. Ячи в очередной раз клянёт себя за то, что пришла к спортзалу — лучше бы сразу пошла домой.

— ...чи-сан... Ячи-сан?

Она не сразу понимает, что Кагеяма зовёт её, — настолько глубоко погрузилась в собственные мысли.

— А? Да? Прости, задумалась.

— Побросаешь мне мяч?

— Прости?..

Кагеяма протягивает ей мяч и ждёт, пока она возьмёт его в руки. Кончики их пальцев немного соприкасаются, и Ячи чувствует, будто её пронзило молнией. Хорошо хоть, мяч не выронила.

— Хочу отработать кое-что, а самому себе неудобно бросать.

Ячи кивает, быстро снимает кроссовки, наступая носками на задники, неловко бросает сумку у входа, поверх неё — куртку, даже не сложив. И остаётся в обычной футболке и длинных штанах. Ёжится от прохладного воздуха и занимает позицию у корзины с мячами.

Она никогда не играла ни с кем, кроме девочек из команды. Она боится сделать что-нибудь не так, боится разозлить Кагеяму.

— Не так сильно, — удивляется он, когда мяч с гулким хлопком отскакивает в угол зала.

— Прости-прости! — лепечет Ячи, сжимая следующий мяч так, что белеют пальцы.

С третьего раза удаётся бросить как нужно, после десятого Кагеяма улыбается — не ей, а самому себе. Тому, как получилось. Ячи краснеет до корней волос и клянётся себе, что запомнит этот момент навсегда — для своей личной копилки тех моментов, когда Кагеяма особенно красив.

Руки уже практически отваливаются, а порой она их и вовсе не чувствует, но Кагеяма говорит «ещё», и Ячи молчит. Берёт мячи из корзины, пока они не заканчиваются.

— Ещё.

— К-кагеяма-кун, этот был последним, — звучит как оправдание.

Он оборачивается, смотрит на неё пристально, словно Ячи врёт, а в корзине ещё полно мячей. От этого взгляда становится не по себе, и Ячи обнимает себя руками — то ли слишком холодно, то ли, наоборот, жарко. Когда Кагеяма смотрит так, понять собственную реакцию совершенно не удается.

— Тогда закончим на этом. Отдыхай.

Ячи недоумённо моргает: и это всё? Ей уже нужно идти? Прямо сейчас?

Кагеяма собирает мячи по залу, больше ничего ей не говоря, а Ячи сжимает корзину — не знает, что делать. Она всегда помогает девочкам после тренировки, но это чужой зал. А ведь она тоже здесь занималась, пусть и всего лишь бросала мячи.

Ячи глубоко вдыхает, сжимает губы и тянет за собой корзину туда, где скопилось больше всего мячей. Она не может не помочь.

Кагеяма принимает её помощь как само собой разумеющееся, а потом скупо благодарит. До остановки Ячи идёт одна.

На следующий день всё повторяется, но с той лишь разницей, что теперь Кагеяма спрашивает:

— Ты же либеро, да?

Ячи кивает.

— Постоишь на приёме?

Ячи кивает автоматически, вовсе не задумываясь о том, что за этим последует. И встаёт против Кагеямы.

Подача у него в десять, нет, в сто раз сильнее, чем у Мичимии. Ячи кажется, что её руки сейчас оторвутся или как минимум сломаются. Она сжимает зубы и бросается на каждый мяч так отчаянно, как не делает на собственных тренировках.

Ей по-прежнему дико страшно, но, в отличие от мягкой Мичимии, Кагеяма может прогнать её — бесполезную. Согласилась — делай. Хочешь быть рядом — соответствуй.

И Ячи пытается изо всех сил.

Принимает она три подачи из десяти — больше, чем у Мичимии, — но только потому, что мяч летит прямо в руки. Специально или нет, Ячи не знает, но в заслуги себе не записывает. Скорее в случайность.

— Ещё десять раз, и закончим, — говорит Кагеяма, вытирая пот с лица краем футболки.

Ячи не слышит его слов, просто кивает, а сама не отрывает взгляда от накачанного пресса. Прикусывает губу со всей силы, чтобы в голову не лезли всякие пошлости — сейчас не время для этого!

И снова ловит мяч лицом.

В глазах двоится, а в голове шумит. Кагеяма что-то спрашивает у неё, но что именно — Ячи не слышит. Вздрагивает от холодного прикосновения и кивает на вопрос, который кажется ей похожим на «Ты в порядке?»

Нет, она совсем не в порядке. Ей определённо запрещено тренироваться с Кагеямой, если она хочет жить и дальше. Вообще нужно прекратить с ним общаться, даже смотреть в его сторону!

Да, она стала увереннее, да, ей нравится волейбол. И общение с Кагеямой тоже. И просто видеть его. Вот только с каждым разом Ячи хочется чего-то большего: прикоснуться осознанно, а не задеть случайно, смотреть глаза в глаза, а не в пол. Не краснеть по поводу и без, а быть равной — в первую очередь в своей собственной бестолковой голове.

С каждой новой встречей Ячи всё чаще начинает мечтать о признании за школой, а лучше в спортзале — под сеткой. После классной подачи Кагеямы и не менее классного приёма самой Ячи.

Ещё можно мечтать о свидании. Например, в парке, где они бы спокойно побросали мячик без лишних свидетелей. И чтобы на обратном пути Ячи спала на плече Кагеямы.

Мысли мельтешат в голове, отказываясь выпускать в реальность — кажутся приятным-приятным сном, который не хочется прерывать. Только в реальности у неё сейчас раскалывается голова, лежит охлаждающая повязка на лбу и пляшут чёрные точки перед глазами.

Кагеяма запрещает ей вставать. Запрещает помогать собирать мячи. Запрещает нести собственную сумку.

И выглядит крайне виноватым.

Ячи бы наслаждалась всеми этими знаками внимания, не будь ей так плохо: она практически висит на Кагеяме, когда они выходят из спортзала, очень плохо соображает, но хотя бы вспоминает номер автобуса и нужную остановку.

Кагеяма доводит её до самых дверей квартиры, и лишь тогда в голове Ячи что-то проясняется.

Да он же практически тащил её на себе всю дорогу! Обнимал! Нёс её сумку! Она спала у него на плече в автобусе! Пусть он делал всё из чувства вины, но для неё сейчас это не имеет никакого значения.

Ячи чувствует, что ещё немного — и она попросту взорвётся. Бормочет: «Всё хорошо, спасибо, что проводил, пока», — и захлопывает дверь.

Вслушивается в шаги Кагеямы, в жужжание лифта. В тишину.

— Это всё, что, сейчас со мной произошло?

Никто ей не отвечает.

***

Ячи молча стоит и наблюдает, как Мичимия и Айхара отчитывают капитана команды мальчиков, как тот хмурится и даже, кажется, действительно темнеет лицом. Наверняка только кажется, но выглядит он уж очень страшно! Ячи знает, что виновата во всем она одна и что из-за неё сейчас достанется — уже досталось — Кагеяме.

Нужно было остаться дома сегодня или получше замазать синяк, который расползся на половину лица. Или вместо правды сказать, что упала. Словила лицом мяч от стены, а не от Кагеямы. Что синяки на руках вовсе не от его подач, а так... Можно было много чего сделать, вот только возможность уже упущена, а её капитан — не тот человек, который спустит всё на тормозах.

Ячи всегда всё портит.

Это она — неумёха, которая не может принять простую подачу. Она — растяпа, которая отвлекается и чуть ли не забывает собственное имя при виде Кагеямы. Она — дура влюблённая, которая не может держать свои чувства в узде и вредит этим дорогому сердцу человеку.

Ячи сжимает руки в кулаки так сильно, как только может. Отбрасывает все мысли, чтобы голова была пустой-пустой, чтобы не было возможности повернуть назад. Глубоко вдыхает и, зажмурившись, кричит на весь зал:

— Я не девочка, я либеро!

В наступившей тишине Ячи почти слышит, как шевелятся собственные волосы от осознания того, что она только что сделала.

— Не нужно меня жалеть, — добавляет она тихо-тихо, словно оправдываясь.

— Вот! — Кагеяма бесцеремонно показывает на неё пальцем. — Она сама хочет играть в полную силу!

И ему тут же прилетает от сокомандников — дружно и наверняка очень больно. Ячи снова зажмуривается, бормочет какие-то извинения, которых никто не слышит и до которых никому нет дела.

— Идём, они сами разберутся, — говорит Мичимия и уводит сопротивляющуюся Ячи из зала.

Её хотят отправить домой, не слушая никаких возражений, но Ячи цепляется из последних сил и даже повышает голос:

— Я хочу остаться. И останусь. — Она вся дрожит от переполняющих её чувств, но хочет донести их и до остальных тоже. — И вы ничего с этим не сделаете! А если... если выгоните, я пойду тренироваться с Кагеямой, — заканчивает она тихо-тихо.

Девочки ошарашенно молчат, а потом Мичимия начинает смеяться. Звонко и совсем не обидно. Она обнимает Ячи и качает её из стороны в сторону.

— Никто тебя не прогоняет, Хитока, — говорит Мичимия ей в волосы. — Мы просто не хотим, чтобы тебе стало хуже.

А уже через пять минут она словно бы забывает свои же слова и гоняет Ячи до седьмого пота. «Ты же не девочка, ты либеро», — улыбается Мичимия и подхватывает из корзины очередной мяч.

— Готова?

«Нет», — хочет сказать Ячи, но вместо этого уверенно кивает. Мичимия — это далеко не Кагеяма, теперь её подачи кажутся совсем не страшными. Хотя чувствуются сильнее. Возможно, всё дело в руках — каждый приём отдаётся неприятными ощущениями. Не боль, но близко.

Мичимия ни за что не допустит её до тренировки, если это плохо отразится на состоянии Ячи. Она бережёт всю свою команду. Возможно, слишком сильно.

И не то чтобы это хорошо.

***

После тренировки Ячи чувствует себя совершенно выжатой. Но всё равно хочет дойти до спортзала, где тренируются мальчики, и ещё немного побыть рядом с Кагеямой.

Но захочет ли он теперь с ней тренироваться — после всего произошедшего?

Сама Ячи очень хочет — она чувствует, как эти тренировки делают её сильнее, быстрее. Совсем другой уровень, ведь Кагеяма действительно не жалеет её, не делает скидки на то, что она девочка и намного, намного слабее него. Не то что Мичимия — хоть она и хороший капитан и семпай.

Ячи накидывает куртку прямо на форму — зачем переодеваться лишний раз? — и решительно толкает дверь раздевалки, в которой осталась одна — девочки уже давно ушли.

И упирается прямо в грудь Кагеяме.

— Ой.

— Ячи-сан...

Начало диалога получается крайне дурацким, Ячи чувствует, что моментально краснеет, и не может даже поднять взгляд. Наверное, Кагеяма пришёл сказать, чтобы она и не думала больше заикаться про тренировки с ним. Ещё бы — так получить от семпаев...

— Держи, — Кагеяма протягивает тюбик с мазью. — Она хорошо снимает боль. Сам ей пользуюсь.

— Спасибо, но тебе не стоило заморачиваться.

— Держи, — повторяет Кагеяма, не опуская руку. — И я должен извиниться.

Он замолкает и пристально смотрит на Ячи, словно ожидая какой-то реакции. Словно ему нужно подтверждение правильности своих слов.

— Мне не следовало обращаться с тобой... так, — он запинается и снова замолкает. — Всё же ты не парень.

«Совсем не парень». Ячи захлёстывает злость.

Она что, зря распиналась перед всеми в зале? Зря хотела, чтобы к ней относились как к игроку, а не как к слабому полу? Зря думала, что Кагеяма — это тот, кто её понимает?

Вот только одними словами она всё равно не может ничего изменить. Ячи медленно выдыхает: сорваться на Кагеяме — не лучшая идея. И замечает, что сжала руки очень, очень сильно — до впившихся в ладони ногтей. Белые полукружья смотрятся странно, инородно.

Наверное, так и она смотрится на площадке. Как чужая.

Кагеяма наклоняется над её ладонью, словно пытаясь найти там то, что увидела сама Ячи. Пожимает плечами и вкладывает ей в руку тюбик.

— Синяки не сводит, к сожалению, — замечает невпопад, и Ячи снова чувствует на себе пристальный взгляд. — Сугавара-сан сказал, что для девушек это проблема.

Ячи рассматривает свои предплечья, торчащие из рукавов закатанной куртки: покрасневшие, в синих и жёлтых отметинах.

Выглядит отвратительно.

Для Ячи действительно важно выглядеть привлекательно — в глазах Кагеямы, сама она не обращает на синяки внимания, не придаёт им значения, ведь они результат её тренировок, её роста.

Она прикусывает губу, пытаясь не спросить то, что вертится на языке. Сложно сдержаться.

От неожиданного прикосновения Ячи резко вздрагивает: Кагеяма так запросто — даже слишком — обхватывает её запястье и нажимает на лиловый синяк у самой косточки.

— Больно? Выглядит не очень.

Вообще-то, больно, но сейчас — совсем нет. Не тогда, когда её холодная рука в тепле пальцев Кагеямы. Ячи стояла бы так вечно.

— А для тебя это проблема? — всё же срывается с языка.

— Если это ушиб, ты не сможешь играть.

— Н-нет, — мнётся Ячи, проклиная свою несдержанность. — Ну синяки... На девушке.

Кагеяма пожимает плечами.

— В средней школе на мне было ещё больше синяков. Ни тренер, ни семпаи не щадили нас, — он замолкает, проводит пальцами по синяку и отпускает руку. — Это — результат твоего роста, не нужно стыдиться.

Ячи краснеет то ли от подобия ласки, то ли от того, что Кагеяма её хвалит. То ли от всего сразу.

Они оба молчат. Ячи ждёт, что Кагеяма скажет «пока», развернётся и уйдёт — так он обычно делает. Самой Ячи уходить совсем не хочется: пусть молчание неловкое, пусть она не знает, что можно ещё сказать... Пусть. Но даже стоять рядом с Кагеямой ей нравится.

Он немного взъерошенный после тренировки, но уже полностью переодевшийся — в отличие от самой Ячи, которой некомфортно в ужасно коротких шортах вне площадки. Она ведь даже не подумала об этом, так торопилась добежать до Кагеямы и узнать, спросить, сказать... В голове слишком много того, что она сейчас ещё — или уже — не может облечь в слова.

Мы будем продолжать тренироваться вместе?

Ты правда не считаешь мои синяки отвратительными?

Или меня? Но ты мне действительно нравишься.

Тебе ведь со мной комфортно?

— Мы могли бы пойти в парк на выходных?

— Что?

Ячи очень хочется затолкать внезапно вырвавшийся вопрос обратно себе в рот, потому что Кагеяма выглядит, мягко говоря, ошарашенным.

— О-о-о, — раздаётся из-за спины Кагеямы. — Наш маленький кохай идёт на свидание раньше, чем его семпаи? Нечестно!

— Что? Нет, вовсе нет, я совсем не это имела в виду, то есть это, но... — Ячи теряется, не зная, как выбраться из той ямы, в которую сама себя и закопала. — Не то чтобы я не хотела, просто... Ой.

Кажется, язык себе нужно просто отрезать. А она всего лишь не хотела обидеть Кагеяму: когда от свидания с тобой так отказываются — это, наверное, не очень приятно.

Хотя Кагеяме, кажется, совсем не обидно. Он невозмутимо поворачивается к высокому парню с бритой головой и спрашивает:

— Вы о чём, Танака-сан?

— Хорошо-хорошо, — тот поднимает вверх руки. — Я сдаюсь, ты непробиваем. Но, Кагеяма, ты хотя бы попробуй подумать в этом направлении.

Танака подмигивает бордовой Ячи и уходит к ждущим его сокомандникам. С той стороны доносятся какие-то смущающие возгласы, но Ячи честно старается не обращать на них внимания — дальше краснеть уже некуда.

Она сама загнала себя в неловкую ситуацию, которая почему-то превратилась в жутко расстраивающую. Да настолько, что сложно слёзы сдержать.

Получается, она совсем-совсем не может быть интересна Кагеяме? Ну, кроме как в качестве либеро.

Смешно, насколько обернулись против неё собственные слова и желания. И что, теперь нужно говорить, что она не либеро, а девушка?

Но что тогда у неё будет общего с Кагеямой?

— Я свободен в эту субботу, — прерывает он её поток гнетущих мыслей.

Ячи смотрит на него с недоумением, а потом спохватывается — свидание же! То есть не свидание, а парк. Свидание в парке. Нет, не_свидание в парке. Как же она запуталась...

— Но я никогда не был на свидании, — говорит он растерянно. — Не знаю, что там делать.

Кагеяма выглядит так, словно готов в ту же секунду сорваться за помощью в лице семпаев — то ли узнавать, что и как делать в субботу, то ли за советом, как успокоить Ячи, которая все ещё стоит в шоке от сказанных неловкостей.

Он вообще сейчас похож на неё саму: в растерянности, почти в панике. Из-за того, что она рядом, из-за её подступающих слез или из-за ситуации вообще?

Так вот как она выглядит со стороны. Смешно.

Ячи улыбается, страх как рукой снимает. Пожалуй, у них чуть больше общего, чем она опасалась.

— Я тоже никогда не была. Но слышала, что там делают то, что нравится обоим.

— Хорошо, — серьёзно кивает Кагеяма.

Ячи думает, что он, наверное, спросит совета у семпаев и получит массу предложений: кафе, кино, караоке. Будет жутко смущающе — она ведь никогда не была в подобных местах с парнем. Да что там — даже с подругами!

Меньше всего ей хочется в своё первое свидание — это же свидание? Свидание?! — с Кагеямой краснеть, бледнеть и заикаться.

— У тебя ведь есть дома мяч? — Решение находится неожиданно.

— Да, но...

— Нам же обоим нравится волейбол? Так почему бы не...

— Я не знаю, играют ли в волейбол на свидании.

Кагеяма выглядит растерянным. Но наверняка ему самому будет неуютно в караоке или в кафе.

— Я тоже не знаю. Но мы можем попробовать.

Кагеяма согласно кивает — для них это идеальное решение.

Для Ячи это звучит как начало чего-то нового. Она не уверена, звучит ли это так же для Кагеямы, но... Но вдруг что-нибудь получится?

— Идём, — говорит Кагеяма и подбирает с пола брошенные сумки: свою и Ячи.

— Я могу сама, — нерешительно говорит Ячи и уже протягивает руку, чтобы забрать...

— Нет. Сугавара-сан говорил, что нужно носить сумку девушки.

В который раз за вечер Ячи чувствует, как вспыхивают щёки. Что ещё наговорил Кагеяме этот Сугавара-сан?

— Я провожу до остановки.

Видимо, вот это.

В груди становится тепло, хочется смеяться и прыгать от радости. Вместо этого Ячи потирает одной ногой другую и с понимает, что она всё ещё в форме. В этих ужасно смущающих вне площадки коротких шортах.

— Ой, подожди меня, я сейчас, я быстро! Извини!

В раздевалке Ячи переодевается за считанные секунды, боясь, что всё это ей показалось, что Кагеяма не ждёт её за дверью, а давно ушёл домой. Что она просто прикорнула на скамейке, а произошедшее было сном.

На улицу она буквально вылетает — и давит вздох облегчения. Он здесь. Это реальность.

Они идут рядом молча, и Ячи с трудом сдерживает широкую улыбку, смешно надувая щёки или прикусывая их изнутри. Сложно не радоваться, когда Кагеяма идёт вот так близко-близко, изредка задевая её руку своей.

Пусть ещё ничего не понятно, пусть Ячи уже придумала для них двоих счастливое будущее — и тут же разрушила его, — пусть!

— Завтра Хинаты не будет на тренировке, — говорит Кагеяма, а у Ячи сердце замирает в ожидании следующей его фразы. — Ты ведь придёшь?

— А ты... Ты хочешь, чтобы я пришла?

Кагеяма останавливается перед ней так резко, что Ячи чуть не врезается носом ему в грудь. Смотрит как на дурочку и говорит:

— Конечно.

За его спиной уже виднеется остановка — так близко. Ячи бы очень хотела, чтобы она была в миллион раз дальше. Где-нибудь на другой планете.

Можно стоять так и дальше, но Кагеяма разворачивается и идёт вперёд. Очень и очень медленно — ждёт её, наверное. Ячи догоняет за пару шагов.

Но они продолжают идти медленно.

На ум приходит тот злополучный вечер, когда она получила мячом в лицо и Кагеяма вёз её до самого дома. Точнее, нёс. Ячи не помнит, чтобы она шла сама — скорее висела беспомощным мешком. Ужасное, ужасное воспоминание! И в то же время счастливое.

Щёки снова заливает жаром, и Ячи косится на Кагеяму — заметил или нет? Но он смотрит в сторону остановки, весь прямой, напряжённый, со сжатыми губами и алыми щеками.

Ячи едва слышно хихикает: неужели они вспомнили одно и то же?

За спинами слышен шорох шин — автобус. Как не вовремя.

Они останавливаются под навесом, и Ячи протягивает руку, чтобы забрать сумку. Хочет что-то сказать, но не знает, что именно. Может, уточнить про субботу? Или про завтра? Спросить что-нибудь? Но что?

Кагеяма не отпускает сумку и, кажется, думает о том же самом.

Ячи стояла бы так вечность.

— Я не понял прошлую тему по английскому, — говорит Кагеяма.

— О... Но она же очень прос... — начинает Ячи, но тут же обрывает сама себя: — Тебе принести конспекты?

— Лучше как обычно — в обед.

Ячи теряется: они никогда не обедали без Хинаты, только вдвоём. Когда того не было в школе, Кагеяма не заходил, и Ячи оставалась в классе. Но теперь же они могут?

— Хорошо, — кивает она. — Тогда до завтра?

— До завтра, — улыбается Кагеяма: смешно и очень старательно, а вовсе не пугающе, как говорят девочки из класса. И отпускает ремень сумки.

Очень нехотя, как кажется Ячи.

В автобусе она смотрит в окно до тех пор, пока остановка со стоящим на ней Кагеямой не пропадает за поворотом. Откидывается на сидении и прижимает к себе сумку. Гладит ремень, который ещё недавно держал Кагеяма, и глупо-глупо улыбается.

Кажется, теперь это точно не сон.


End file.
